


The King and His Demons

by AizuCartman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Concubine, Demons, F/M, Forced, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kings & Queens, M/M, isuckattags, poor tetsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuCartman/pseuds/AizuCartman
Summary: This is a story about a boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, where his beloved family is taken away from him as well as his righteousness to the throne . His hardship in getting back what is truly his.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Japan is divided into different kingdoms, and these kingdoms are ruled by more and powerful kingdoms; Seirin Kingdom, Too Kingdom, Rakuzan Kingdom, Kaijo Kingdom, Yosen Kingdom and lastly Shutoku Kingdom. These six powerful kingdoms are united and ruled by the most powerful kingdom in Japan, Teiko Kingdom. Amidst of being the most powerful, Teiko kingdom is the reason behind the harmonious act between the kingdoms and this is all due to Kuroko Takumi, the recent ruler of the said kingdom. He is a calm and centered man; wide, decisive, hard-working, well-spoken and a kind hearted person. Despite being a kind hearted person, he can also be a heartless and can kill for the sake of his people and Everyone loves him. Everyone respect him.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
“Father”  
  
A young boy in his 10th year greets his father with a huge smile plaster on his face, behind him is a beautiful woman in her late 30’s but looking like she’s only in her late 20’s, smiling contentedly while following her energetic child. After the messenger bowed at the king he then takes his leave but not before bowing at the beautiful queen and to their energetic and polite prince. The prince beams at him, a smile before running and throwing himself to his father, who is comfortably sitting on his throne. Catching the ball of energy, the king places Tetsuya on his lap before showering him with kisses and tickling him non-stop. The queen, Kuroko Mai gives the messenger a smile before proceeding to her two boys.

  


“Father… no …more…”  
Tetsuya plea in between his laughter. Takumi only chuckle before continuing his act, making the little boy to laugh more. Tears already brimming on the corner of his eyes. His gaze shifting around finally catching his mother’s gaze, trying to tell his mother for her to stop his father. Mai tilts her head to the side, feigning innocence, but later gives up with a giggle as she walks toward the throne, stopping in front of them and caressing the king’s cheek lovingly.

  


“Hello dear”  
  
Mai whispers in full endearment. Takumi stops tickling the poor boy as he looks up to see his beloved wife and pull her on his lap as well, showering both with kisses and the three laughing happily. The guards and the servants present in the room looking at the trio with warm smile etch on their lips.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
“AHHHHHHHH”  
  
A very loud and painful scream can be heard in one of the chambers. The beautiful queen once again screams painfully while squeezing his husbands hand tightly as he takes another push. Takumi wince at the pain but he knows that his beloved wife is more in pain.  
  
“Just more push dear. We can do this”  
  
He whispers lovingly while pushing a few stands of brown locks back on her ear, earning another loud scream, her beautiful and calm face marring with pure pain.

  


“I can already see the head you can do it my queen. Just more push”  
  
The midwife encourages the queen as Mia screams louder and giving one final push.

  


“AHHHHHHHH!!!”  
  
Mia squeezes Takumi’s hand hardly before her hand lays limp on his king’s hand, soft breathes replaces the queens ragged breathing and seconds later a loud wail of a crying baby erupts in the room. Takumi stares at their baby, already being cleaned off the blood.

  


“He’s a boy, a beautiful baby boy”  
  
The midwife smiles, walking towards the crying king. The baby already wrapped in a white silky cloth. Takumi stretches his hands carrying their baby carefully and gently in his arms. He stares at the baby with pure love. He then turns to the sleeping queen.

  


“He’s so beautiful Mai, just like you”  
  
He whispers oh-so-lovingly as he leans down to peck her forehead. The prince yawning cutely, small hands rubbing his still closed eyes. The midwife smiles at the king, before taking the sleeping prince from his father’s protecting arms.

  


“What should we call him your highness?”  
  
The midwife asks, rocking the baby slowly in her arms after the little prince wakes up, sensing that it’s not already not his father who is carrying him. The king glances back at the sleeping queen.

  


“Tetsuya…. From now on, he will be Kuroko Tetsuya”  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
“Prince Tetsuya… Please come out now”  
  
A young maiden shouts while running around the palace’s hallway, worry etch on her young face and voice. The mischievous 5-year-old prince giggles softly as he crawls away from his hiding spot, under the bushes and away from the worried maiden. 

  


“What a naughty little prince”  
  
A shadow chuckles softly, startling the little prince. Turning around only to smile widely and running towards the shadow with his little feet.

  


“A-CHAN!!”  
  
Tetsuya exclaims loudly and happily, throwing himself to the tall figure. The figure only smiles as he catches the bubbly prince while crouching down to have an eye to eye with Tetsuya.

  


“I didn’t know you’ve become this troublesome”  
  
Another voice is heard from behind them, Tetsuya turns around smiling widely once again but before running towards the other figure another one appears then comes another one.

  


“So cute as always, my little prince” The third one says enthusiastically. 

  


“MA-CHAN!!”  
  
He exclaims happily as he looks to the second figure.

  


“SE-CHAN!!”  
  
He then shifts his gaze to the enthusiastic figure.

  


“MU-CHAN”  
  
The finally, to the quiet figure. Tetsuya turns to his left then to the right, waiting for another arrival but none came. He turns around to look at the first figure, curiosity filling his big doe eyes.

  


“Where’s Wo-chan?”  
  
He asks innocently, tilting his head to the side. The figure just pats his head while smiling at him gently.

  


“He’s in a mission”  
  
Is all the asked figure could say to the confused prince. The figure just shakes his head and before the prince can pry more, a voice shouts his name and the voice is getting closer.

  


“There you are”  
  
The maiden exclaims happily running towards the prince.

  


“What are you doing here all by yourself, my prince?”  
The maiden shakes her head as she carries the boy on her arms. The little prince looks around to see that is “friends” are already gone and nowhere to be seen and didn’t he know will be also the last time he will see them.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
As many as people loves the king there are still those who despise him, want him gone Also, those who envy him and those who are afraid of him.  
The Teiko Kingdom is as always as peaceful as it can ever be, and some people uses the peacefulness of the night to execute their evil plan. Loud screams, loud cries suddenly erupt inside the tranquil place. They were being invaded. A lot of people inside the palace are killed mercilessly, men or women are immediately killed or raped first before being killed brutally if they show struggle or fights against them,  
Inside a certain chamber, the 10-year-old prince is still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the horror happening behind the comfort of his chamber. That is until, he is awoken from his deep sleep when the door of his chamber is being banged open. The prince sits up from startle only to find the kingdom’s councilor, his father’s trusted friend, standing on the doorway with something akin to a wicked smile. 

  


“Councilor Hanamiya, what are you doing here?”  
  
Tetsuya asks innocently, still unaware of the screaming and cries inside the palace. The councilor, Hanamiya Makoto smirks at the innocence of the prince. Licking his lips, he walks forward towards the innocent little Tetsuya.

  


“Councilor –”  
  
He is cut off from his speech when a hard slap contacts with his chubby cheeks sending his small body to fall on the bed. His little heart is aching and throbbing so fast, he doesn’t know what is happening, this is the first time he has feeling this. His cheek is red and throbbing, tears slowly running down his soft chubby cheeks. Looking up to the perpetrator, his body trembling in fear. This is not the Hanamiya Makoto the little prince knows, the one he knows is a very sweet and gentle man. Always smiling at the little prince and even playing with him. While his little brain is trying to process and trying to figure out things. He didn’t notice that the councilor has already climbed on his bed, until his small frame is being pinned on the bed. His eyes widen, everything is too fast for his little brain to process. The next thing he knows, the thick blanket covering his body is taken away from him and his nightgown is being ripped leaving his small frame expose. That’s when he realizes everything. The screams, the crying, the blood. His eyes widen, body start shaking once again as his eyes trails on the person in front of him. Blood on his white suit. Hanamiya grins, a grin that even a demon will flee seeing it. Just then, a small voice keeps telling Tetsuya to run, run away from the man, run away to the safety; at the forest. He starts to struggle, kicking there and arms flailing. Another slap. But to no avail, the little prince keeps on thrashing on the bed. He needs to get to his father and mother, he needs to get away from the man he thought is a friend. He winces when a large hand squeezes his small wrists painfully on top of his head while the other large hand cupping his chin and forcing the terrified prince to look at him.

  


“Stop thrashing little one or would you want to end up like your foolish parents”  
  
Hanamiya says in full venom, he’s getting irritated with the child. Tetsuya trembles more, tears pouring down like a river. 

  


“You’re a bad guy! Bring them back”  
  
Tetsuya thrashes more. Screaming. Demanding for his parents. Hanamiya twitch an eye before another slap resonate in the chamber.

  


“Do you want to know that badly where they are?”  
  
He smirks when the body beneath him stops thrashing, eyes and ears focusing on him. A wider smirk before leaning down and whispering softly to the teen’s ear.

  


“I ravished them! Oh sweet Mai…. You look just like her, a fighter. Even though she enjoyed how I thrust inside her! Such a slut!”  
  
He laughs, not even minding whether the prince understands what he’s talking about or not. Feeling his member throbs, he immediately unbuckles his belt. He pulls down his pants as well as his throbbing massive cock and without any preparation he positioned himself inside the screaming prince, thrusting deeply not really minding the blood oozing from Tetsuya’s hole.

  


“Oh~ how I want her to be my concubine, but I had to kill her”  
  
He sighs before laughing loudly, not anymore hearing the pleas of the prince. How painful it is for the poor Tetsuya. He already succumbs to the pleasure, he looks down. Oh the poor prince. Light already leaving his beautiful and expressive eyes, just like his father.

  


“Takumi”  
  
He whispers, caressing the now limp body after cumming hard inside the unconscious Tetsuya.

  


“My dear Takumi... Why does it have to be her?”  
  
A hint of pain lace on his voice as well as his feature. Before his handsome feature replaces with a scowl, frowning and slapping the fainted prince. Grabbing a handful of hair, he stands up pulling the now screaming prince by his hair. The other hand buckling his pants.

  


“Call every villager! I have an announcement to make as their new ruler!”  
  
He shouts, a figure appears suddenly. Kneeling on one knee while bowing down and smirking discreetly.

  


“Yes, my lord” and the figure is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A child in his 10th year is standing confusedly in the crowd while holding his mother’s hand on his left and his older brother by 3 years on his right.

“Mother, why are we supposed to be here?”

            The elder of the brothers asked while his eyes roaming around, to all the people filling up the crowd. The 10-year old kid raised his eyes big wide eyes staring at his mother, looking for an answer. His mother looked down, meeting his then sighing softly.

“I too don’t know, dear”

            She said quietly, while ruffling her youngest fiery red hair

“So, even mother don’t know everything, huh?”

            The cheeky red haired kid stated innocently but there’s a hint of sarcasm in his voice. A vein pops on her mother’s forehead while squishing her son’s cheeks and smiling too sweetly at her youngest.

“Why you! You’ll only get two servings of dinner tonight young man”

            She said with a smirk on her beautiful face, in return making the young red-haired’s face to grimace, making the older kid to laugh softly.

“You’ll let your own child, blood and flesh to die in starvation?!? What a mother you are!!!”

The red-haired kid accused while pointing his chubby fingers on his mother who in return just rolled her eyes and smacked her son’s head.

“Baka, you call that “making you starve?” A normal human eats one-two servings each meal and a very little at night you glutton! I should just start serving you one each meal”

            Her mother remarked making her son to gasp in horror and disbelief. The young red-hair turned to face his big brother, teary-eyed, once again pointing an accusing finger towards their mother.

“Did you hear that Nii-san? The evil witch will make ME, her precious son STARVE TO DEATH!”

            He said in exaggeration making his big brother to only smile at him and laugh softly while patting his younger brother’s head gently.

“I can always give you my share”

            The raven haired kid’s gentle smile never leaving his beautiful face, while the younger of the two’s face beamed happily as he throws his body to his beloved older brother only to be catch with ease.

“That’s why I love you more than anything in this world!!!”

He beamed loudly, earning soft laughs from the said brother. Their mother looked at them with smile in her eyes before placing her hands on bother their heads and grinning widely at them.

“Hey, what about me?”

            Just when the youngest of the three is about to retort something, everyone became silent when instead of their king, their beloved king, King Takumi, entered the terrace where a big cushioned chair only for the ruler, the king to sit on, but instead of their king, their councillor Hanamiya Makoto entered with the crown proudly sitting on his head. A huge smirk plastered on his lips as he stood facing the villagers. Everyone are too shocked and confused as to what is happening that they didn’t noticed the body being dragged by the councillor, Murmurs started spreading as to what is their councillor is doing in there and where is their beloved king.

“SILENCE!”

            A voice erupted making them to shut and look at the owner of the voice. A fine young man with grey hair and sharp features , standing below the terrace where Hanamiya is,

“BEHOLD YOUR MAJESTY, HANAMIYA MAKOTO”

            He shouted loudly, loud enough for everyone in the front and until the middle of the large crowd to hear, those who are the back where only been informed by those who are at the middle. Many of the villagers looked at each other, while the others just stood there still processing what is going on. Hanamiya Makoto look delighted at the view below him, at the commotion because of the news. A vicious smirk etched on his lips as he looked at the sobbing prince sprawled on the floor, his gaze then shifted back to the crowd.

“THAT IS RIGHT. I, HANAMIYA MAKOTO IS THE NEW RULER OF TEIKOR EMPIRE AND YOU—“

He looked down at the villagers with a vicious smirk.

“SHALL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME”

He laughed maniacally, earning shivers from the villagers, making the children to cry and making and making a certain grey-haired to smirk deviously. Hanamiya’s laughter was interrupted when a voice shouted from the crowd.

“YOU ARE NO KING TO US! OUR ONLY KING IS HIS HIGHNESS KUROKO TAKUMI AND NO ONE ELSE!”

A guy in his forty shouted angrily, not taking this sick of a joke. Hanamiya scrunched his nose, anger visible on his face, his lip in a tight line but aside from the madness showing on the outside, his eyes yield something more, emotions that Hanamiya Makoto will not accept before vanishing and only coldness could be seen in those eyes. He is about to open his mouth when a certain voice outdone him.

“SILENCE”

The grey-haired man barked at the man, danger filled his eyes.

“YOUR KING THAT YOU ALL WANT IS NOW DEAD! NO ONE WILL PROTECT YOU NO, SO BE A GOOD LAD AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU FOLLOW YOUR BELOVED KING!”

            The guy gritted his teeth as he shut his moth, not wanting to anger more the grey-haired man. Once again murmurs erupted from the crowd, a lot of the villagers started to cry from the lost of their beloved king.

“NO!”

            Another guy shouted walking past the crown to walk in front and glaring up at Hanamiya.

“YOU ARE NOT OUR KING! EVEN IF HIS MAJESTY IS DEAD, HE HAS AN HEIR WHO WILL SUCCEED THE THRONE; PRINCE TETSUYA IS OUR KING AND NOT YOU!”

            The crowd agreed, muttering not so soft “He’s right”. Hanamiya stared at the guy who is in his early 30s then shifted to the shivering and still sobbing mess beside him before a wide smirk replaced his scowl. He grabbed the prince’s locks as he pulled him up, earning a pained yelp from Tetsuya. He laughed loudly as he faced Tetsuya to the crowd, all naked and vulnerable. Loud gasps can be heard from the crow with a multiple “PRINCE TETSUYA” could be heard.

“HOW DARE YOU!”

            The red-haired child mother’s shouted angrily, teeth gritting in total anger. A soft gasp and a pained whisper of “Tetsuya” were unheard coming from her children. Tetsuya was like a son to her and a closest friend of her children especially her youngest. He is a sweet, polite, caring and lovable kid and this bastard Hanamiya spoiled him! Hanamiya just stared down, meeting the blonde’s hateful glare, before opening his mouth and saying in a voice that could make anyone who hear it tremble in fear.

“How dare I?”

            The vicious man said, smirk forming in his handsome face before sounds of laughter came out from those malicious lips,

“HOW DARE I?! THIS IS NOW MY KINGDOM! I AM NOW THE KING AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASED”

            He shouted, anger flashing in his eyes as one of his hands is already unzipping his pants and immediately shoving his hard dick inside the poor and whimpering prince without even preparing him making Tetsuya scream in pain.

“Fuck!”

Hanamiya groaned as he felt the tightness of Tetsuya wrapping his dick. He smirked as he heard gasps and curses towards him from the crowd.

“THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT AS A KING?”

            The new king asked, as he fastened his pace rocking Tetsuya’s body underneath him against the terrace.

“A POWERLESS AND HOPELESS KING?”

            He laughed as he grabbed a handful of locks pulling it, making Tetsuya to look at the crowd.  The red-haired’s mother gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands tears already brimming down her eyes. The red-haired clenched his fist on his mother’s shirt angrily, though not really knowing what is happening but just seeing his bestfriend in pain due to that self proclaimed king is making his blood boil. The previous guy, the one who went in front was really furious. How could these monsters even live.

“YOU BASTARD! MONSTER! LEAVE PRINCE TETSUYA ALONE!”

He shouted as he grabbed a stone and threw it onto Hanamiya, not successfully hitting him but only grazing his cheek. Hanamiya looked stunned for a second as he stopped abusing the poor boy’s hole. His hand slowly reaching his aching cheek as blood oozes from the scar. Hanamiya’s face contorted to a scowl, a very foul scowl.

“You!”

            He seethed, tightening his fist on Tetsuya’s scalp earning painful whimpers as hair slowly plucked from his head. Just when he is about to shout at the man, the poor guy suddenly fell to the ground as blood slowly sipped through his white shirt, gasps and scream of horror as well as crying could be heard from the crowd as they backed away from the lifeless body.

“THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THOSE WHO OPPOSED TO KING MAKOTO”

            The grey-haired stated a devilish smirk appearing on his face. Hanamiya looked startled at first, when he heard more sobs from Tetsuya and felt the tremble on the poor kid’s body. Tetsuya was very scared, he just witnessed a person killed in front of him while he couldn’t do anything but cry and whimper like a weakling he is. Hanamiya crouched down to bury his face on Tetsuya’s hair.

“It’s okay Takumi, don’t cry. I’m here; I won’t let anyone hurt you”

            He murmured as he heard the pained sobs coming from the person beneath him.

“Councillor Hanamiya, please... it hurts... stop”

            Just then that Hanamiya realized that the person beneath him is not his beloved Takumi, but the son of his Takumi and that slut. Anger washed in those eyes as he gritted his teeth as he started abusing Tetsuya’s hole once again.

“LOOK! THAT”S MAN IS DEAD! AND IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU WEREN’T BORN HE WOULDN’T DIE LIKE THAT”

            He accused Tetsuya as he grabbed his chin and made the poor prince to look at the lifeless body of the man who was only protecting him. This was his entire fault, if he were just strong— no if he were just never been born then, he would not die. It was his fault that his mother and father died. Mother....Father....

“fault... my fault..”

            Tetsuya murmured, the life on his eyes vanishing with the hope to live. Hanamiya smirked as he shoot his orgasm inside the poor boy’s used hole and throwing him on the floor not even bothering to unzip his pants.

“AS YOUR NEW RULER, THERE WOULD BE NEW RULES TO FOLLOW AND THOSE WHO OPPOSED ME WILL FOLLOW THAT BASTARD’S FATE”

            He said as he stated the new rule of their kingdom, while Tetsuya just lay on the ground already shutting himself from the world. And a certain grey-haired smirked proudly at the demon he just created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo??? how was it??? sucks??? bad???? was okay???
> 
> Though, hope you like it and keeps on reading this as well as my other works.
> 
> Please do comments what you think of this new chapter, and if there is anything that you find difficult to understand, then please do tell me. 
> 
> So, yeah. I'll try to update more frequently???(I REALLY DO HOPE SO)
> 
> love lots~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I last posted a chapter Ik, but I lost inspiration, school, and I don't know what will happen next! Until some new stories came into my mind, then another until I have forgotten to update this one!   
> I should be studying for finals! And here I am procrastinating like shit!  
> So to those who are still waiting for this! He is the 3rd chapter of The King and His Demons. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, and enjoy~

Teiko was a peaceful, friendly and open kingdom, but it all changed after King Takumi died and was replaced by the current King, Hanamiya. After he over-throne the late King, he made isolated the kingdom from the other kingdoms, those who enter and leave the kingdom has to have permission beforehand or they will be executed immediately. The kingdom slowly died, peace turned into chaos, and the friendly natured was replaced by fear. Children once playing outside are inside their houses in fear of the soldiers roaming around town. Women and men to the soldiers liking were kept away for their pleasures, they may have families or not. The once beautiful Teiko had vanished.

\--------------------------------------

“nhn”

Tetsuya moaned softly as Hanamiya thrusted inside him more.

It has been 6 years since Hanamiya had taken the kingdom, 6 years since his beloved father and mother died, 6 years since he’s been Hanamiya’s concubine, 6 years that his will to live died.

Hanamiya grunted as he thrusted deeply inside the young man. Kuroko Tetsuya has grown into a very beautiful young man. Petite body, waist length cerulean hair, pale skin, and his big eyes that once held life, innocence had lost their light. Tetsuya move to the rhythm of every hard thrust of Hanamiya, a long time ago he would cry from pain, but then a long time ago he had already forgot how to feel.

Tetsuya just stared blankly at the high ceiling of their chamber as Hanamiya kept on abusing his hole. Hanamiya grunted as he worshipped Tetsuya’s face, the same angelic face as his beloved.

“Takumi”

Hanamiya moaned as he pulled Tetsuya in a passionate kiss.

“I love you”

The king whispered as he pressed lips on the soft skin of Tetsuya. Just when he’s about to kiss him again, he saw it, the face of the girl who snatched his beloved away from him. His peaceful expression morphed into anger, jealousy, hatred as he wrapped his rough hands around the slender neck of the petite man beneath him. Slowly his hands tightened. Tetsuya’s eyes widened as oxygen slowly stopped enter his lungs, suffocating him. Hanamiya began thrusting again, and again, and again. Feeling how Tetsuya’s hole tightened as he suffocates and instead of trashing to get away from the man, he just let him, let him to suffocate him until he died, maybe it is today, the day he’ll finally be with his parents. The day all the pain and suffering will finally come to an end. Then he closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation on his chest as he felt his body limp. This is the end, Finally.

He inhaled hard as he felt the hands unwrapped from his neck, chocking as he inhaled a big amount of air as he coughed. Hanamiya glared at him.

“Don’t think I’ll let you die that easily. I won’t I’ll break you more and more until I get tired of you. Just then I’ll kill you”

Hanamiya said with venom with every thrust until he met his nearing and unloaded his juice inside Tetsuya’s abused hole. The older guy pulled away from the petite man as he put called out someone. And a chambermaid entered the room head in a bow. He pulled on his pants as he started towards the room and left the duo.

The pinkette chambermaid walked towards the unmoving body on the big bed.

“My prince Tetsuya”

She called, but no response.

“Tetsu-chan”

Still no response.

“…Takumi”

She said in a low voice, voice that is filled with sorrow. Tetsuya looked at her.

“Tetsuya”

She said as she helped the man in front of her to sit up.

“Tetsuya?”

He asked. Tetsuya? Was that his name? Hanamiya for the past 6 years has been calling him Takumi. Takumi. Who was he again?

“It is you my prince”

She said as her gaze trailed down to see the mixture of blood and cum on the bedsheet. Her heart ached.

“Oh… Then who is Takumi”

Tetsuya asked as the chambermaid helped him get up, and headed to the tub inside the room and carefully lead Tetsuya to sit inside as other chambermaids entered the room pots of hot water in their hands, some have herbs and flowers in their hands. Before leaving the room, they asked if the head chambermaid wanted help to bathe the prince but she shook her head and let them go.

“As per your question my prince. King Takumi was the late king…. Your father”

She said as she picked up a pot and slowly pour the hot water on the tub and onto the prince’s body. She never wanted to directly pour the hot water on the prince, but the prince insisted on it, always insisted on it. Telling her that the burning sensation alleviate the pain and cleanses the dirty hands of Hanamiya against his skin.

Tetsuya soft moans at the sensation as the hot water touched his skin as he just sat there. His eyes boring on the tub. So Takumi was his father. He sighed as he tilted his head upwards, staring at the high ceiling, until tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. The chambermaid could only close her eyes as she hears the soft cries of the person in front of her.

\--------------------------------------

Tetsuya was seated on one of the concrete bench on the garden inside the palace as the chambermaid is combing his silky hair.

“Your hair has gone very long Tetsu-chan”

The chambermaid has commented as she kept brushing the luscious hair. Tetsuya could only stare at the flowers on the garden as memory of 5 faceless figures playing with the younger him on that garden.

“Momoi”

The chambermaid ‘hm’-ed as she continued brushing the hair before pulling into a braid.

“You have been here since I was but a little child, am I not right?”

Momoi nodded her head as he placed his braided hair on her shoulder and she sat next to him.

“You’ve been a very mischievous kid”

\---and full of life…but now. Momoi continued in her head, as she looked at the young man in front of her, eyes filled with sorrow as she looked at those lifeless eyes of their prince.

“Does there lived 5 people here? 5 people I used to play with?”

He asked as he just stared in nowhere in particular. Momoi furrowed her brows, remembering.

“I’m afraid I do not know Tetsu-chan”

She said, when something popped inside her head.

“Though, there was a rumor back then. There were 5 demons who were tamed by the king Takumi and made them his servant. They said because of their help that we always win against wars, that’s why Teiko has been the ruler of the kingdoms”

Tetsuya looked at her as she told the story. 5 demons. 5 demons that were tamed by his father. 5 demons that helped their kingdom. 5 demons that will help him destroy Hanamiya.

\--------------------------------------

Kilometers away from the kingdom, in the middle of the thick forest there lies a small concrete house, a building no one knew existed except 2 people, the king and his right hand man. The grey-haired man opened the door for Hanamiya as the king entered the house and closed the dorm after he entered. The grey-haired man opened the lights inside the house, the house is as neat compared to the mosses and vines surrounding the house, though there are nothing inside the house except the bed on the middle of the house, where a man is lying in a very, very deep sleep.

The grey-haired man stayed on the doorway as the king slowly walked towards the bed. The soft bed dipped as he sat on the side, as he stared at the sleeping man, his usually stern face morphed into a soft and gentle look as he combed out the hair that has fallen on his face and tucked them on his ears.

“Your hair has grown long Takumi, just like Tetsuya”

Hanamiya whispered as he caressed the man’s pale and cold cheek. For hours all he did was to tell the unconscious man stories, about his day, about the country, about how beautiful just like him Tetsuya has become and so on, until the grey-haired man told him it is time for them to go back to the castle.

Hanamiya glared at his right-hand man before he sighed and looked at his beloved person.

“I will be back Takumi”

He said as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on his cold lips.

“I love you”

He whispered as he stared down on that beautiful face, worshipping it and pressing another soft kiss before standing up and headed to the door.

“Haizaki, make sure no one found this place nor Takumi. I mean no one”

He said firmly as he left the house leaving Haizaki inside. Closing the light, the grey-haired stare at the figure on the bed moonlight illuminating the sleeping figure of Takumi. Eyes and Lips morphing into a wicked smile.

“Yes, my king”

He said as he left the house and closed the door, murmuring something before leaving the house and headed towards the king on his horse. The vines crawled, crowding the house until it was nothing but a sea of vines. Haizaki climb the horse before the king and his right-hand man rode towards the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how was it???? I know it's kinda short but please bear with it! I wanted to make it longer but I got lazy and just ended up with this!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kindly share your thoughts in the comments! If you're confused of something just tell me!!


End file.
